


Der bunte Vogel(彩色鸟)

by Scheissemann



Category: Buddenbrooks-Thomas Mann
Genre: M/M, and chinese, and everything, excuse my broken english, how come there isn't a fandom on this ship, the author is going nuts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: “他把一个名字叫尤塞夫斯的英俊王子变成一只五色羽毛的鸟养在笼子里。”
Relationships: Hanno Buddenbrook&Kai Mölln, Hanno Buddenbrook/Kai Mölln





	Der bunte Vogel(彩色鸟)

**Author's Note:**

> 是布登勃洛克的汉诺和凯伊。俺从八月份就开始为他俩意难平最后还是忍不住自己动手了orzzzz因为没时间所以摸得很快很草很疯批(但是这时候汉诺已经烧迷糊了所以……orz)有工夫的话真的好想好好写写他们俩啊俺为小男孩们哭出一条易北河15551

那个吻里——那许多个吻里包含着一个故事:他也许已经听过却还尚未从幻想的工作间中被释放出来，漫长得也许讲上一个人的一生都仍不足够，同时却甚至不需要语言在一瞬间内就能从第一个字通读到最后一个字。所有的字在同一瞬间被讲述却不影响其顺序因为它的含义在那一瞬间就已经确凿无疑，可以被忽视和拒绝却无法曲解就算在死亡面前也毫无余地。 _她应该是你的母亲_ 凯伊说，那是一个十二月下午他们正从渔夫巷拐向孟街于是必然会经过那花店。 _可那不会是我_ 他说 _那么你就在别处_ 凯伊接着说， _也许没有戏院和钢琴和永格曼小姐和费尔先生和渔夫街和布登波洛克和_ ——而他摇头截住了这句话继续向前走，出了城门沿车道走下去就会看见农庄已经失去门户功能而仅仅保留着标识性质的大门，他们脸颊充血而他提醒自己这只是充血而非其它的任何可能因为天气很冷。凯伊告诉他他们还可以再遇见一次。

——因为他在发冷。仿佛不是作为那个七岁或者八岁的自己也不是站在幻想——是幻想而非记忆因为记忆在任何情况下都无法如此清晰事无巨细，不像油画或照片而是像雪花球一样可以走过去再回望的伫立、笼罩着的场景——站在幻想的翼尖上藉由记忆在一秒钟内度过比那长得多的一段时间。他仿佛站在那里，羊的皮毛的暖烘烘的不好闻但令人昏沉的气息在他身后然后绕过他，把他包裹在里面就像它淹没一切。直到离开很远后你依然能闻见那气味。他几乎忘记了自身尽管依然知道自己将要离开这里—— _到哪里去?为什么要离开啊?_ 他问自己，然后又再一次迅速地忘记了这件事。因为新的更确切的意识从深处浮上来，像童话剧里的水泽女仙，梳着长长的发辫，告诉他接下来的事情才更为紧要——于是他又返回那个场景那比此刻长得多的一段时间之中。羊的气息包裹着他，不是作为七岁或八岁的自己因为那个汉诺·布登勃洛克正从他的面前跑过去，带动气息一起向前然后又抛下它因为气息黏着在气息之中比在人的身上更为牢靠。凯伊亲吻着而永格曼小姐用肥皂和刷子修理他的手，那故事也许就在这里开始。 

_他该叫尤斯图斯那个王子_ 他停下了一会儿说， _我说了一个音节就改主意了_ 然后又接着吻他的手仿佛从来就没有间歇过 _。_ 故事会飞出窗外不像一只鸟，因为鸟会歇下来羽毛飘落最终死去，而故事永远飞在空中像风一样不是止息而是离开，总有一天会再回来只是你等不到它，而你不在等的时候它又一定会来。 _你明白吗_ 他问 _我明白的_ 他说于是他们都别过脸去不再看对方。他们把七岁或八岁的自己抛在后面又被塞了些新的东西进去这叫做 **长大成人** 。十二岁的时候他站在“狮子”大敞的门前，听见堆栈深处有声音就过去看——也许是因为父亲那一刻恰巧不在，不知道为什么但知道自己应该放轻手脚。于是他走过面粉和咖啡和香料和棉花看到一个男人歪戴着软帽在一束灰尘缭绕的微光下和沉在黑暗里埋得太深看不清面孔的另一个人亲吻。于是他转身离开走过棉花和香料就加快步子继而飞奔起来，直到面粉旁边才停下来倚着墙壁喘息然后继续跑向门外的光线和空气，不敢回头却已然清晰地在那光下看见了自己悚栗的神情——汉诺， **汉诺** ·布登波洛克!——这时候父亲回来了。

 _我们都一败涂地_ 父亲说而他想 _不不是的_ ，只有一种情况下落败确凿无疑那就是当你承认并确信自己输了可在念头发生之前落败本身还尚未存在；但也无法胜利。将一切累加起来——你不需要进文理中学就能学会做这事:库房货船议员的名号宅院花园里的喷泉还有儿子——继承人，继承人儿子——将一切堆叠成一座迟来的巴别塔而它的命运就在那本 **书** 里，与过往的一切别无二致因为活着只是为了活着而不是去获得什么。也许只有死亡。当站在死亡的大门前这些刻镂的词语就会像钢印一样显现出来，永远照耀着却只有在那一刻才能像蓦然回首般猛然看到。克里斯蒂安叔叔，他在疗养院被绑在床上因为他不肯走。他离开过——走得很远比父亲和祖父和克拉拉姨妈都要远得多——可他最终回来了；而现在我要走了，走过祖母父亲祖父和克拉拉姨妈的身边—— _上哪儿去?——_ 这是凯伊—— _上布罗肯峰上去!_

而凯伊依然在吻他的手:于是他更加确认那并非记忆而是幻想而那幻影正在向他讲述一个故事——他此刻才意识到凯伊的面孔几乎就在他的面前，和他的手和那散发着既陌生而又非常亲切的气味的床单齐平，几乎就在他终于认出那是凯伊的同时。于是他向那个故事微笑并且走进它，像踏上积雪下一条看不见的道路。故事的结尾是两个男孩七岁或者八岁，他们没有拉手只是在路上跑啊跑，离开那栋房子就飞奔起来经过学校的大门和城门前的桥梁跑进钟声袅绕的树林——树影摇晃一只花色的鸟儿在枝头啼鸣——他们跑进树林然后再也不回来。


End file.
